Legend of Zelda: Hunting Grounds
by JACL-2000
Summary: In Hyrule; the Hunters rise as an elite force of the armies, but when the kingdoms decide they were too dangerous to be alive, they turn into the protectors and suppliers of the villages forgotten on the outskirts of Hyrule. After six centuries, a duet of hunters make a not-intended scene at the presence of the royal guards and family, ending up in a much bigger role than expected
1. The Hunting Ceremony

**Now, this story takes place in the Child Timeline as indicated by Hyrule Historia at the very end (as if it was a new adventure).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise or characters, I only own the original characters I may create, original landscape I create and the plot. **

Chapter One – The Hunting Ceremony

_It is such a normal day_, he thought still inside his bed. _It seems everything is fine, but then why am I worried? Ah, right, today is the day I leave school, and set out to hunt for the first time. _Link got out of the bed. Today was the day he and his classmates became hunters and entered into adulthood. Link was seventeen years old, had wide blue eyes, large blonde hair and a light tan on his skin, a muscular body and a blue earing in his left ear. He grabbed out his green tunic and white leggings, which with time, would catch a beige color. He grabbed his boots and his green hat. These were the clothes he would were the rest of his life, at least until he retired if he did.

Hunters were the highest rank a commoner in a small village could get, after mayor or shaman. They got food for the village, traded goods and send information among the lands. They protected the villages and could even outsmart the best guards in all the lands. They were the elite force of the army, but they were also exiled. They were classified too dangerous to have in this world about some centuries ago. But that didn't stop for the tradition to end. Barely it is that a guard may caught a hunter and send him to the gallows. But the people know they deserve better, there are many stories of hunters saving the kingdom, and they still do a better job than the official army.

The hunters had different tunics depending from where they came; the ones that wandered through the lake and the river used blue tunics and were specialized to remain underwater, the ones by the mountain range had red tunics to not catch fire near the Death Mountain, the ones who ventured near the big cities, the sewers and prairies had gray tunics and had special boots for running, the ones from the desert had golden tunics specialized to keep off the extreme temperatures and the sandstorms, and the ones from the forest had green tunics specialized for mobility between the trees and swaps. The hats were always the same colour.

The royal family was beginning to create an anti-hunter force, it was said. But they had no idea there were academies for hunters. Link thought it was all going to be alright while the kingdom did not understand the meaning of the colours and that they suspected nothing about the appearance of new hunters. It was proved they would never found out the villages were helping the hunters since there was a code of silence between the villagers and the hunters and hunters were trained to not depend on villagers and they were thought to act to them as criminals, even if they were family, but to not attack them if the situation requires it.

Anyway, he got ready for the ceremony just in time. He went out of his room and took the stairs and went to the kitchen. "Hi dad, hi mom" he said without his parents being there; "I'm ready for the hunting ceremony and I hope you will be watching, but who am I kidding, you're always watching what I do, don't you?" He said while starting to cook something, knowing he wouldn't get a respond from his deceased parents. He always talked as if they were there because he was bored and thought that somewhere, his parents were watching him and listening to everything he said. "Anyhow, I'm following you're steps dad, I will make our names be clear in the history of Hyrule and will protect and maintain our village safe, I promise it on our honour and our live. I still have no girlfriend mom and I still have no special feelings towards someone. The only girl around here that seems that I may like is Saria, but everyone knows she and I are as oil and water, stay together but never mix. Hackell said he was going to give me a surprise today and we have a bet to see who gets the biggest deer today: loser has to go to the prairie for a week. But don't worry, we are top notch of the class and we can survive a small week at the prairie. I still hope to be outside in the prairie someday" he said while getting his eggs on a plate and grabbing a slice of bread to accompany with it, "someday…"

After eating his breakfast, he drank orange juice and left the house. Everyone greeted him and said stuff like "Good Luck!" or "Do well! We hope you have a great hunt! Our future is in the right hands!" until someone came and laid her hands in his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said with a soft voice.

"Saria, you know I notice you the moment I see your pinky finger." Link said while Saria took her hands of Link's eyes and hugged him from behind.

"Oh, how am I going to have fun when you are supposed to be outside most of time? I will miss you!"

"Oh, don't get sad so early, it's only two to three months until that happens" said Link taking Saria's arms of him and turning around while taking a step back, "besides there are the other guys, too." He now could see her entire body. She also had blue eyes, short green hair that combined perfectly with her green dress she usually wears and her white skin.

"But all the younger guys are jerks to me and the other guys of our age or older are working most of the time" She complained. "Besides, you're the one whom which I like spending time the most" she said in a joyful way, taking a step closer leaving them a few inches each other, enough to steal a kiss. _Was I wrong with us being oil and water? _Link thought. _Well anyway, I still have no desire of being more than friends. _

"Well, then you can come and see me leave for my first hunt, I actually have to get there before my shadow is almost below me" and then, Link saw he was running out of time.

"Well then let's go!" Saria took Link's arm and started pulling him.

They went running through the village (which was kind of big enough for twenty families) and then they were on top of the hill where the hunters met to have their special events (besides the ceremony). Everyone had his green tunic, except the parents or other relatives and friends who were there. In total, there were five people in the crowd and seven new hunters. Almost everyone turned to Link and Saria when they arrived to the spot and Saria blushed. _Why is she blushing? _Then he noticed that Saria was dragging her hand downward his forearm, but nearby his wrist someone came and jumped on him, tackling him to the ground and Saria jumped back in fright.

"Hackell, get off him! You'll break his bones before the ceremony starts!"

"Come on! Your _boyfriend_ can stand this." He said getting off Link as Link turned over his back to see Saria blushing even harder. _Why is she blushing so much?_ Link then quickly shifted into push up position and then launched himself into Hackell, taking off his hat when tackling him.

"Damn, you two again making trouble." A fierce voice said. They both quickly got off the ground and stood firm with a face of a soldier in front of a man that had the same tunic, but twenty winters in the suit as it was dusty and his skin was beginning to gain wrinkles. His deep grey eyes were disappointed at what the situation looked like. His skin was much tanned as if he had been all his life at the Gerudo tribe. His hair was black and looked like Link's but longer, since the sides reached his shoulders and the back went a little lower and the front almost covered his eyes.

"Sorry, Gerai, we didn't mean to cause disturbance" said Hackell, who looked a little like Link, except for his brown eyes, a dark brown tone of hair, a little darker tan, and a bit longer face with a smaller nose.

"We were just playing around a bit before we entered the forest" stated Link. Gerai sighed for a moment.

"Look, you are about to become adults, which doesn't mean stop having fun once in a while, but as a hunter you both have to learn to not draw attention in the open. But and that includes you shouldn't be fighting for a girl the moment she comes nearby" Hackell left go loose and burst into laughter and fell to the ground losing his balance while Link blushed from embarrassment, even doe everyone had turned around already minding their own business.

"Gerai, they just said hello in their own way, they never fought over me, but I'll take it as a compliment." Link turned around to see her with one foot on tip-toe and her hands behind her back while saying these words, still blushing.

"Sorry for my misunderstanding, all of you." Link left loose when he heard these words and Hackell was finishing his laugh session Gerai caused. "But no more unique ways to say hello or anything alike" then he turned around and left to the front.

Saria didn't know still what to do, but Hackell got up and told Saria the bet they had going on. "What?! But Link you can't…" Link placed a hand in front of her mouth to signal that she was screaming, and she could tell by the look Link had.

"Look Saria" started Link while taking his hand off her mouth, "I won't stay out there if that's what you are worrying about, and if I do then you shouldn't be so afraid, I'll make it alive and so will Hackell if he has to go there."

"But I don't want any of you hurt! Why don't you call it off?" Spoke Saria while crying.

"Oh, come on, stop crying Saria!" Hackell exclaimed. "I can't stand you crying! Look, everything will go alright." Saria then hugged them both at the same time.

"I-I-I'll miss you, who-whoever stays there a-at the prairie, a-and I'll miss the great times we ha-had." They hugged her too until Gerai's voice came clear to the seven hunters and the five people who had come.

"Today is the day these children become men and enter adulthood and the world of the hunters. If any of you is here for adventure, turn back cause we don't want someone who's here for fun; we want powerful, wise, and courageous men who will give it all to the defend their land which the royal family have let to oblivion! Today you shall do what we do for the most of our time: hunt an animal. Before you go out, I'm telling you that deer are scare recently for which there is only one for hunt." Link's and Hackell's eyes went into burst when they heard this. "It is marked by a red ribbon on its tail. If anyone brings a deer without the ribbon, he shall not pass the test and be forbidden to use the tunic he has right now for live. No one hunts the wolf, too, and you must bring and animal bigger than my palm, in other words, I must not be able of just grabbing it with just my palm; I have to be grabbing his neck, legs or tail to carry him for you to pass. With no furthermore information, you shall go at the moment I say. Everyone else go now."

Everyone went without turning back, except Saria who took a glimpse at Link. Every hunter was getting a position to start their first hunt.

"No fair, Link. You're the only one with a girl who came to say goodbye and that girl was not a family member." Said Atghi (who was at the left of Link), who was as white as snow and had a short red hair (compared to Links).

"Not my fault" said Link sarcastically.

"Go!"

With that scream, everyone blasted. They went into the forest which was at the slope of the hill and everyone broke formation, except Link and Hackell who stayed nearby each other.


	2. Of All Nights

**No reviews, hmm. Well, even doe I promised a new chapter per week I really had nothing to do this week, so I wrote the next chapter. I don't even know if there is anyone following the story as I write this, but I can't wait forever to finish the story. Show must go on. But a single review wouldn't be bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise or characters, I only own the original characters I may create and original landscape I create.**

Chapter Two – Of All Nights

"Why are you staying nearby, Hackell?" said Link, finally breaking the long silence since they got into the woods. "Afraid that I will find the deer."

"You wish, Link" said Hackell as they both rested on the branches of different trees. "I'm just making sure you watch my victory." They couldn't see each other, but the presence was clear. "So, Link, any news with Saria?"

"Why would I know?" Link said in an insure way.

"You know, you are so close that if you were boyfriends nobody could guess the difference unless you kissed."

"Well, true" said Link ashamed, "but all I know is the same you know."

"Then get closer to her" said Hackell in a mocking way.

"Shut up."

"You can't-"

"No, really, shut up." Hackell did shut up and then heard an object moving on the ground. They were wandering if it was the deer they were looking for. None of them could see it, but they waited. The single sound could make the creature run away or attack them (not like if it attacked them really matter). They heard the footsteps, waiting to recognize the creature it was. _It's not a deer_, Link thought, _it's not a monkey, it's not a wolf, it's not human and definitely not a squirrel. Hmm, it's not small; I wouldn't be able to hear it. Ah, a cat. But it is not domestic, so it must be a leopard._

Hackell also had made those calculations in a less detailed way. An arrow flew into the leopard and a screech came from it the moment it died. They heard someone come and take it and went the way Hackell and Link came from.

_So much for the sounds, although they can still be heard._ Hackell concentrated and then after some minutes a sound came from the northeast (the village was northwest). _A deer! _He got up from his place to go as quickly as possible. _If I heard it, Link must have heard it. _But he didn't hear it. He was already somewhere else in the deep woods. Hackell found himself in a spring and found a deer in it. _Turn around, please, turn around, _he prayed to the goddesses. The deer did turn around, and it had a red ribbon in its tail. _Yes, I have you were I want you._ Hackell grabbed his bow and then an arrow and aimed for the deer carefully to be sure to make a one shot kill. His eyes made it look like he was losing patience, but it was waiting for the right moment, for it to get out of the spring.

Meanwhile, Link headed southeast. _Where is that deer? I've been looking it for so long._ He then saw by the distance a bright light. He got closer until it was clear what it was. Link was near the branches of forest boundary, leading to the prairie. _Hyrule Field? I can't be here, I shouldn't be here and it doesn't convince me to be here, all the animals I want are in the forest! _He turned around to hear a sound of a branch creaking. He stopped and looked around, but all he saw was the rustling leaves. What it was, he couldn't guess. But he was sure he didn't care to know. He was to close the border, and being there right now meant death.

Link made his way back and then saw Hackell, with a deer in his arms. _Damn! He found it first. Ah, I better catch what I can. _He would have wished to see the way the deer was hunted: such accuracy and beauty the arrow had in that second it took to reach the deer from the center of his face, being able to see the tip of the arrow at the other side. It didn't even make a sound. The deer fell in the spring and little blood came out the head; it was almost invisible and the deer didn't even make a sound. Hackell kept the arrow in its place since he figured out it was keeping the blood in.

Link looked around the area and the only thing he could found was a monkey. But this one was larger than the normal monkeys. _Must be one of the makiki species, they are rare but not as rare as deer are in this year. _With that he shoots his arrow at the makiki's chest and killed it in that instant. He went and grabbed it by the leg and went back to the village.

He reaches the town's park where the celebration was given after the hunters all reached with their _prize_. Everyone else had a normal monkey, except for someone that had that leopard from before, Atghi that had small crocodile (compared to an adult crocodile) he found by the swamp and Hackell that had the deer with the red ribbon.

"Three monkeys, one crocodile, one leopard, one makiki and one deer marked with the red ribbon" stated Gerai as was tradition. "These were the hunts of our children, who now enter adulthood. None stayed behind, none showed weakness and now they are rewarded with the title of the hunter for which they have practiced since they were nine years old. Now they meet their destiny and they shall meet their end in this tunic or, if the goddesses let it be, they shall be released from their position as a reward of their hard work. Now let's celebrate" The crowd screamed in ecstasy when they heard the word celebrate. The carcases were taken to a kitchen for cooking them or store them. There was music, tables, food, and the happy people.

"Hey!" screamed Saria over the crowd.

"Hey, Saria!" Hackell replied. They hugged each other. "How's it going?

"I've been sick worried for both of you! And now I'm more worried for Link!"

"Then spent time with him, not with me" said Hackell noticing they were still hugging.

"I already tried to find him here, but I can't."

"Look harder. He must be around town. The bet doesn't take place until tomorrow."

"What about Gerudo?" That was a nickname the people gave to Gerai since he looked to be from the Gerudo and his name started kind of the same way.

"What about him?"

"I don't know. I'm just scared he finds us looking for Link." Saria then laid her head on Hackell's head. "I still don't know why I feel I'll get in trouble if I look for Link." Then the song that was playing stopped and then a new song came up: Ta-dah, ta-da-da-dah, ta-dah, ta-da-dah, da-dah… Everyone knew that song by memory and it repeated five times, although people knew it's meaning since the "ta-dah"; the royal family was coming by.

"Come with me!" said Hackell to Saria as he pulled her towards a school at the end of Green Slope. They went in to find Link in there, sleeping.

"Well, we found him" spoke Saria, "but isn't there anyone else in here."

"We're not supposed to be at the same place when the royal family comes by" said Hackell in an alarming tone of voice. "But we can't go back until someone comes and tells us the coast is clear."

"Then what are going to do?" asked Saria.

Hackell then went to wake up Link.

"Link, wake up" whispered Hackell as he ducked to be at Link's level.

"What?" Link said in a sleepy tone.

"Do you remember that surprise I was going to give you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's here, come with me." Hackell stood up and went a few steps before Link stood up.

"Wow, when have someone ever woken Link from his sleep that fast?" exclaimed Saria.

"Well, I wasn't asleep," complained Link with a much more alive voice, "I just wanted to be here for a nap."

Meanwhile at the village, the other hunters were gathered at the courthouse.

"Ok, listen up," called Gerai as the other hunters were listening to him. "The Princess Zelda is coming, or at least the king." Everyone's face glowed with joy. It was said she was wise and beautiful as a field of roses. "But we cannot be at the presence of them," joy disappeared, "because we are _enemies _of the _Kingdom _and if any of us get caught, we'll be sent to the gallows."

"Aren't we good guys, Gerudo?" said Atghi.

"Nowadays you never know who's in your side of if they're the enemy, but it all depends on who wins: the won who wins writes the story in his way. If you were the bad guy, you were would speak of yourself as a great man, unless you like people to be terrorized. But if you were a good guy, you would be speaking of the other one as he was; a monster. Nowadays, you might even wonder if what is thought in history courses is actually true, because at the end, it's thought to give praise to the kings of Hyrule and the Chosen Hero." With these words, Atghi ended being with his mouth wide open and Gerudo went and opened a passage. "I'll give you a history lesson which is still true for you to understand better, but if you want to hear it, you'll come with me and enter this passage." With everyone went to be at the hole that was opened under the desk of the mayor and Gerai closed the passage by pulling the box which cover it.

"Welcome the king of Hyrule, Gustaf the Second." As these words were said the public face turned into a gloomy one. They were actually happy to see princess Zelda at the festival, since the hunting ceremony was the same day of the Kokiri Festival to commemorate the Deku Tree who took care of the forest (it was a yearly celebration even doe the Hunting Ceremony wasn't.) and she would celebrate this day with them. Gustaf made his way out of the carriage but the carriage was still there. Gustaf stopped at the center of the park and looked at everyone around him.

Gustaf had grey eyes and grey hair, s golden crown and a bear, a red coat and a blue tunic with a brown belt on his belly and white pants. He was thirteen years older than Gerai and wore black boots. Nobody liked him, every time he was out of the castle was because he brought bad news. No, he never brought good news. For that he would send a guard or Princess Zelda.

"Greetings, my beloved people. I know today is a special day for your village, but I know there's more than just a simple celebration for a tree going on this year." Some turned pale, but others kept calm to not show any leak to the Hunting Ceremony. "You have been working with Hunters. Yes, indeed working with these foul men and helped them to celebrate a ritual hiding it under this celebration. But you cannot stay under the covers of your bed, Batha" he said as he turned to the mayor Batha. He had no hair and his eyes were almost closed all the time, you might wonder how he looked through them. He was also fat like the king and wore a white shirt with no sleeves, green pants, and sandals.

"Why look at that, you are pressing charges against me and I know you could decapitate me, but if you just come here with no prove, then what shall the people say? Will they join the hunters and strike against you for being an aristocrat, or shall they just fear you and leave the land at will? Rumours shall go with the wind and you better have a good reason that's not personal to send me to the dungeon or even the gallows."

"That's why I'm here." another voice said. It sounded familiar to everyone but they knew it couldn't be that person. He came out the carriage and to everyone's amazement it look just like Link, just that he had a total white skin, grey hair, grey eyes and the entire outfit he had was black. "I'm Darkar, from Termina. I am part of this anti-hunter force that's been created to stop with them, and I shall look for a hunter, since there must be one new hunter at least if I came at the right year." He went and stood right next of Gustaf, but Gustaf then took three steps back from his original position.

"Tracking down hunters by hiring hunters?" said Batha.

"We rather like to be called shadow hunters, and right there at the carriage is a sheikah that shall tell me immediately any news from here and another sheikah to guard this village if I found any sign of a single hunter." Then two sheikahs came forth and they stood proud between the guards who were terrified by the presence of the shadow hunter. "Now I'll search around the place to see if there is evidence that you are helping hunters, Batha."

Darkar went towards the crowd, and they left a path open to the first building he entered. Nobody did anything but eat, hiding their pressure. Except for Hackell's company who were wandering throughout the school.


	3. Duet of Troublemakers

**Not having lot of time, this chapter should be a "re-awakening" since my last chapter… Hope all looks good. Writing a fighting scene is hard; tell me what you think, please. It will help so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise or characters, I only own the original characters I may create and original landscape I create.**

Chapter Three – Duet of Troublemakers

"Hey, Link," said Saria whispering while they were walking with Hackell way in front of them.

"Yes, Saria?" replied Link whispering too.

"Don't you think the school is a little scary at night when no one's around?" It actually was a little creepy, but the moon lightened up the place with its charming beauty.

"Hey, Link, come over" echoed Hackell's voice, "your surprise is waiting for you."

"First, you make a bet that threatens your live and position and now you have surprise? Do you actually trust Hackell?"

"Well, I know what he is going to do at certain circumstances; you are the one that's hard to read." Said Link in a light tone, but the final phrase made Saria open her mouth in an unwanted statement.

"And what do you mean about that?" said Saria defiant.

"Well, first you come about inches from mean saying a phrase I would use to hit on a girl, then you blush at every comment made about us two as a couple and you" Link, stopped for a brief moment and turned "always laugh at those comments." Saria stopped walking then.

"Well, you know we're just friends." _At least I was right, _Link thought. Saria still had that defiant tone from before, as if to prove she wasn't guilty of a crime. "And you can't blame me; those clothes seem to be made only for you, as if it was destiny and the thought came through my mind, but I ended up deciding that you'll meet someone else."

"Whatever you say," said Link in a mocking tone while turning around and walking again. Saria rolled her eyes and followed him. They reached a math classroom and the blackboard had an equation on it. _Twelfth grade math classroom._

"Best view in the entire school, at least for a hunter," said Hackell as if he read Link's mind. Hackell was besides the window and the window had a view to the entire town. Green Slope was the name of the village since it was at the slope of the hills that lead to the mountains.

"Why would you bring me to this place?"

"Well, just to give you you're surprise!" he pointed to the wall across the room, were a crossbow was in place.

"What, when did you learned to build a crossbow?" Link asked excitedly.

"What's the big deal with the crossbow?" Saria said irritated.

"A crossbow is hard to find, and hard to craft," answered Link holding it with finance, "If you can wield a crossbow in front of the guards of Hyrule Castle while escaping from them and get out alive, you're probably the best hunter in the world," said Hackell.

"Why?"

"It's hard to run and wield one at the same time," Link was now holding it looking for a target.

"See that red flag," pointed Hackell, "it's there for you to make your first shot."

"Let's see if I can make it." Link pointed the flag, the room went silence, and all seemed to have stopped. The arrow flew, and took the flag with it, hitting the clock tower at the town park.

"Hit it!" Link jumped in joy and so did Saria. They celebrated in a low voice, but then they saw the expression on Hackell's face. "What's wrong?"

"You did not only hit the flag, you send it to the park." Hackell grabbed them both and took them to another room as fast as possible, pushing them against their will.

"What's this?" Darkar went to the clock tower. "A flag with an arrow coming out of nowhere? Now," he turned to Batha, "explain that."

"It could be anything: a warning, an attack, a sign, anything, but I'm not helping them."

"Then who got the crocodile?" Whispers went through the winds, and people murmured, and face expressions shifted. What person could hunt a crocodile using only one arrow? What to say, Batha could figure out.

"I killed it." Everyone turned around to the west side and a path was opened between Darkar and a young man. "I'm the one who hunted these animals." The man was in his mid-thirties, and had short, black hair. Gray eyes, large nose and a skin made of snow. He wasn't tall, and he certainly wasn't strong enough to wield a sword in his hands. "I hunt for a living."

Darkar took his bow and passed it to him. "Hit twelve." He gave him an arrow and the man took it. He stepped into the center, with Gustaf's eyes on him and a picky smile on everyone from the royal intervention. He took the arrow, pointed, and hit twelve o'clock in the tower, right between the one and two.

"Does he have a bow and arrow at home?" asked Darkar.

"Yes, sir," a sheikah came out of nowhere, and everyone was amazed to see this was just a small test to prove his lies, but most amazingly, that he actually wielded a bow at home. "An arrow has fresh blood," she threw an arrow to the floor in a non-menacing way.

"I believe you for now." Darkar turned, and face shifting came again, which he noticed but didn't tell. Who would believe him? Who would give in with their children being the hunted? "That arrow came from the east, is there a building there?"

"Yes, why," answered Batha.

"Check it out, would you?" The sheikah disappeared and talk came back as Darkar excited the park. "Don't leave yet," Darkar told to Gustaf, "There is a criminal here."

"Stay here Saria," said Hackell, leaving her at the boys' bathroom.

"I won't go in there!"

"Want to go to the dungeons?" Saria blushed in stupidity. "I thought that. It's not safe, hide in there." Saria went inside and Hackell let go of Link.

"Come on, there's three new shadows at the park." Hackell went walking, and Link caught up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not the princess," said Hackell in a serious tone," the king brought an entourage."

"That means…" Link maintained silence and unmoveable for a moment and then jog to Hackell. "They can't be coming here, we're better than sheikahs."

"There's someone else, someone new, nor sheikah or warrior."

"Well, the only thing worse is… a hunter."

"In black clothes," added Hackell. "Keep walking, they're coming sooner or later."

"Batha," called Gustaf, "Come here." Batha went up to him and Gustaf placed an arm around him, which made him extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for causing this wrecked situation, but at least there's a criminal in the area."

"Yes, I hope he's taken care of." Batha thought that all the hunters were gone by now, but he never suspected for any to be left behind, even rookies. "So, I'm not going to be taken."

"Oh, not yet, see Darkar is part of a tready with Termina. If he successfully gets rid of the Hunters of Hyrule, an alliance shall come and trade will boom."

"I thought we were allies with Termina, but why am I still not same?"

"The source of attack hasn't appeared yet, there may be evidence against you," Gustaf took his arm off Batha, "But since the hunters became forbidden in all Kingdoms, we lost our allies. If we can get rid of this pest, we'll regain our honor and our stand at the Committee of Power."

"Good," replied Batha, "We shall need that."

Almost near a window to get through, Hackell was impatient. Link stopped and pointed to the ground. A trap at sight, there was.

"They're here." Link and Hackell drew their swords and jump sideways, Hackell to the left and Link to the right. A knife came at lightning speed, which Link grabbed with his free hand. Hackell slashed the string on the floor and the shurikens came from the window. They quickly raised their swords and the sheikahs came with daggers. _Clink, clink, clink,_ was all heard in the room, and a small spark came out once. The dagger and Link's sword met and collided, not letting each other go. Sparks came by each small movement from the holders.

"Break the contact!" said Hackell while still fighting, "Break the contact!" Link broke the contact, but the last sparks started a fire. Link pushed the sheikah against the wall and knocked her out. He went directly to stop the fire, but it was too big to stop it. It lightened the entire room like a forest fire, and alerted everyone at the park.

Link joined the fight, but the sheikah took another dagger and fought both with delight.

"We need to get out!"

"I know that, Hackell!"

"I wasn't talking with you!" At that moment, the swords made contact with the daggers.

"Through the fire, we shall die for the Hyrule! We are the Sheikah!"

"Your choice!" Hackell broke contact and kicked him to the ground loosing grip of his daggers.

"Let's go!" Hackell was about to leave when he realized Link was carrying the girl he knocked out. "What are you doing?!"

"Being the hero," answered Link, "We save people, not kill them." Hackell was astonished, but not for long. He also took the other sheikah and they went out as fast as possible of the school. When out of the fire, they left the sheikah on the ground and turned to the forest, the nearest escape route. They ran, they breathed heavily halfway there, but a sting hit them on one of their ankles. They screamed in agony.

"Now relax, you"

"Link, you just screamed in the loud-"

"That wasn't me," replied Link confused.

"We sound alike, don't we," Link and Hackell were now very afraid. The voice's wasn't Link's, it was impossible for him to speak so relaxed with the arrow on his ankle. Their faces were sweating, because of the fire and the pressure.

"Ugh," grunted Link as he felt something taken out of his ankle. His body was turned around and saw a familiar but strange face. "We look alike."

"You are a hunter; I am a shadow hunter… This must be written in our destinies. By the way, my name is Darkar" replied the shadow hunter with so much mockery of his fallen prey. "Did you kill the sheikah with the fire?"

"No," replied Hackell, still with an arrow in his ankle, "They're at the entrance of the school." Darkar laughed. "You think saving someone is funny."

"No, the fact that you were hiding at a school is funny. Gustaf can thank you for saving them, but that will raise questions for you and for them." He picked them up and took them to the park. When arriving, everyone gasped or murmured at the hunters.

"Get them out of here!" "Go away!" "We have been cursed!" Many screams like this came from the crowd. Link was sad he couldn't receive support, but it was for the village's own good. Darkar immediately took them to the carriage with his hands, and took the arrow from Hackell's ankle. "Meet the princess before?" asked Darkar with a sweet tone, like taking pity on them while a recovered sheikah tied their hands.

"Never," said Hackell.

"Well then, you just won a straight ticket to Hyrule Castle, my lad."

"Now you're my friend?" mocked Hackell."

"I got no friends," said Darkar while seating them together on the carriage, "only allies." He sat on the opposite side of Link and Gustaf sat beside Darkar.

"Farewell, my beloved people," said Gustaf waving his hand. The carriage door closed, and they departed in the night.


End file.
